Morbid Soup for the Angst Lover's Soul
by Harmonic Friction
Summary: Angst- tons of angst.. A little collection of gloomy poetry dealing with HP's most disturbed cast of characters.
1. Tom Riddle: Vastly Misunderstood

**Finger Over Flame.**

Summary: A collection of some of my most gloomy poems about different HP characters, including Snape and your beloved Draco.

**Tom Riddle- _Vastly Misunderstood_**

Beautiful Riddle

Misunderstood vastly

Gentle and forgiving

-Yet seen as ghastly.

**-.-**

Walks so silently 

Past the graves

Wishing his name

Was engraved.

-.-

In school he was brilliant 

Teachers called him 'charming'

He was not seen as daring

Or alarming.

-.-

Beautiful Riddle

Studied all alone

No interest in hurting people

Was ever shown.

-.-

But it soon was too much 

For young Tom

Living in an orphanage

Never a place

To say he came from.

**-.-**

And without any mates

To play Quidditch with

Or any dates

And no first kiss.

**-.-**

Riddle was strange

His peers began to sense it

They played tricks and games

Tom was tormented.

**-.-**

Riddle tried to hide his pain

But when he heard news of his dad-

That Mr. Riddle was alive, had left Tom's mother to die,

This was when things turned bad.

**-.-**

His sanity slowly cracking,

There came a day when Tom came to break

He read about dark magic

And set loose a giant snake.

**-.-**

The rest is history

But when you remember the Lord

Please don't think of a pale twisted face

Or a sneer on lips of serpent-like grace.

**-.-**

Think of beautiful Riddle

The boy disturbed and darkened so

That he left his intellectual mind behind

Smiled crazily, and let his sanity go.


	2. Severus Snape: Ironic Midas

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*SEVERUS SNAPE-Ironic Midas*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am Severus Snape.  
  
I am an Enigma.  
  
A mystery wrapped inside a riddle.  
  
A riddle.  
  
A Riddle.  
  
Tom Riddle.  
  
Aren't you?  
  
He changed my life  
  
And ruined me  
  
Yet was there for me  
  
And forced me to see  
  
That I am as pathetic as the Marauders coined me  
  
Three cheers for pitiful Snivelly!  
  
Ruined, despair raining  
  
Down upon broken dreams  
  
Flying with wings  
  
Not meant for this speed  
  
Stop flapping  
  
Fluttering  
  
Falling  
  
As she dies  
  
As the beauty of her living form runs like maggots through open eyes  
  
Was she ever mine?  
  
Or was she always doomed?  
  
Did I put her life in jeopardy by loving her?  
  
Does everything I touch fade away or turn to mold?  
  
Can't life leave me in peace?  
  
I must mourn alone.  
  
~*~  
  
*AN: Yeah.. That sort of turned into a SS+LE.. Oh well. 


	3. Ron Weasley: Nothing

~*~*~*~*~*~*RON WEASLEY- Nothing*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Have you ever felt everything  
  
But been a nothing?  
  
Have you ever longed for someone to call you 'exciting'?  
  
'Interesting'?  
  
'Mysterious'?  
  
'Notorious'?  
  
A 'winner'?  
  
I have, but it hasn't happened.  
  
I've waited and waited  
  
Been overlooked  
  
I've wasted the room I've vacated  
  
It should be someone else's to dwell in  
  
I'm not here  
  
I'm vacant  
  
Just nothing  
  
So have your conversations  
  
And laugh in your groups  
  
Never notice or see  
  
That they don't include me  
  
Ron Weasley  
  
The Nothing.  
  
~*~ 


	4. Narcissa Black: Plain Inside

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*NARCISSA BLACK- Plain Inside*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She smiles  
  
Depressed  
  
She puts on  
  
Red dress  
  
It hides  
  
Her feelings  
  
Her sense of  
  
Foreboding  
  
She leaves  
  
the Manor  
  
Kisses Draco  
  
Good-bye  
  
Goes shopping  
  
Spends money  
  
Each sickle  
  
She's prettier  
  
Each lipstick  
  
Or blusher  
  
Bought in  
  
Large quanities  
  
Increases  
  
Her chances  
  
Of hiding  
  
Her identity  
  
Goes home  
  
Puts smile  
  
On  
  
With red  
  
Gives husband  
  
Flirty smile  
  
Plays along  
  
In bed  
  
But inside  
  
She's ailing  
  
She's fainting  
  
With pain  
  
For inside  
  
No makeup  
  
No cover up  
  
She's plain.  
  
~*~ 


	5. Neville Longbottom: Little Boy

*AN: This next chapter is more of a song. It is written in verses and it has a chorus as well as a bridge. I'm trying to think of the right tune for it. The sound is supposed to be kind of calm and eerie, like some of Jewel's depressing songs ("Adrian", "Daddy"...etc.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM- Little Boy (Would You?)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Little boy, do you die a little inside  
  
when ever they call you names?  
  
Little boy, do you really want to hide  
  
when they play their cruel little games?  
  
Would you kill them if you could?  
  
Wish them to die, if they would?  
  
Would you bleed into a potion/get them poisoned if you could?  
  
Little boy, do you cry to yourself  
  
when ever things go wrong?  
  
Little boy, is it a living Hell  
  
when bad things always come along?  
  
Would you torture them if you dared?  
  
Would you mock them if you weren't so scared?  
  
Would you flick your wand and kill them off if you were ever dared?  
  
It is never too late to change your life forever, Neville.  
  
If you wish to turn to dark magic, we won't regard you as evil.  
  
N(evil)le  
  
Little boy, does it scar your heart  
  
when they point their fingers at you?  
  
Little boy, do sunny days seem dark  
  
when you can't do the things that they do?  
  
Would you kill them if you could?  
  
Wish them to die, if they would?  
  
Would you bleed into a potion/get them poisoned if you could?  
  
Would you torture them if you dared?  
  
Would you mock them if you weren't so scared?  
  
Would you flick your wand and kill them off if you were ever dared?  
  
Oh, little boy, I can see into your eyes  
  
Little boy, your days are filled with tears and cloudy skies  
  
If you ever feel the need to change your path  
  
There will be no more judging/no more tricking/  
  
No more games and no more pain  
  
Everyone will be blinded by the aftermath  
  
You're not so little, Neville.  
  
~*~  
  
*AN: After reading the fifth book, I'm beginning to think that Neville will end up as Harry's nemisis.. Especially since the word 'evil' is in his name. Kind of like an anti-Christ. Especially since Harry has now taught him how to use proper magic, and it seems good always unknowingly makes evil stronger. I really don't blame Neville for being so sad. He's always alone.. Gaw, I love Neville.. He's such a great character. I'd be his friend! I mean, we're both clumsy, and everything.. ^-^ 


	6. James Potter: End Me

Warning: Faint slash in this next one. No flames about the pairing, please. I'm trying it out to see how it works...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*JAMES POTTER- End Me*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lucius...  
  
Use your hate-feeding memory  
  
Do you see us Marauders, standing with Lily?  
  
Smiling, feeling so free  
  
Yet treating you and Snape so terribly?  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
Truly.  
  
I felt bad about that ever since  
  
I was immature  
  
And conceited  
  
I have long since made changes  
  
I'm mature!  
  
I had matured.  
  
Then, we met.  
  
Really met.  
  
You said I was "so brave"  
  
I'm sorry I forgot you  
  
My hope for us did fade  
  
I remember what you once said to me  
  
How "Being a Malfoy isn't everything"  
  
I told you I'd love you who ever you'd be  
  
And that I was sorry my friends were being so mean  
  
So, I'm sorry for hurting you even now  
  
I know it's too late... But you'll hear me somehow.  
  
But, did you have to hold it against me?  
  
So, did you have to join up, really?  
  
Just because your life was bad, did you have to turn to killing?  
  
Did you feel the need for revenge on me?  
  
Did you really want to help..  
  
End me?  
  
~*~ 


	7. Virginia Weasley: Sweet Ginny

*AN: The last line was inspired by one of the most well- known lines in brillant William Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet'. 'A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*VIRGINIA WEASLEY- Sweet Ginny*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Look down the row of kids in study hall  
  
Some snickering, whispering, giggling, passing notes  
  
Not Virginia.  
  
She's quiet  
  
Intently reading, with her tongue out, and a thoughtful expression  
  
Dazed look in her pretty brown jewel eyes  
  
Heartbeat slowly thumping  
  
Recieving messages through her secret diary  
  
From her best friend  
  
Only friend!  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle  
  
She smiles  
  
'I've got a secret!'  
  
She thinks to herself, writing back to dear Tom  
  
No one's ever paid her special attention  
  
Of course, living with six brothers can be hard  
  
Ginny doesn't complain  
  
Oh, no, never.  
  
Ginny's good.  
  
Sweet, sweet Ginny  
  
Tom tells her "No  
  
You don't have to be overlooked anymore.  
  
I'll give you the key,  
  
and you'll open the door."  
  
Ginny is excited.  
  
Her hearbeat palpitating  
  
Thump, thump  
  
Thump, thump  
  
No thoughts of bad things come into her head  
  
Tom's good  
  
He's her friend  
  
And besides, he says he's dead!  
  
Ginny bites down  
  
On bottom lip  
  
Thump, thump, thump, thump  
  
"Yes, I'd like that"  
  
Is her response  
  
"You see, no one ever thinks bad of me.  
  
I'm good.  
  
I'm simple.  
  
Just sweet Ginny."  
  
Then she starts thinking..  
  
Just WHINY  
  
PLAIN  
  
STUPID  
  
CHILDISH  
  
IGNORED  
  
LOVESICK  
  
TORMENTED  
  
DEMENTED  
  
Soon to be POSSESSED  
  
and INSANE  
  
TIRED  
  
BORING  
  
NAIVE  
  
LAME  
  
Ginny...  
  
Can she find an end to this lonely pain?  
  
If this girl were not so sweet  
  
Would Virginia still be her name?  
  
~*~ 


	8. Remus Lupin: Your Smile

Warning: Contains slash, and spoilers for OoP.  
  
Dedicated to everyone who have ever lost anyone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*REMUS LUPIN- Your Smile*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You, Sirius  
  
Your elegance  
  
Your passion  
  
You amazed me  
  
_  
  
Your good deeds  
  
Your choices  
  
Your smile  
  
So crazy  
  
_  
  
You, Sirius  
  
Your loving  
  
Your shelter was smooth  
  
Unsplintered  
  
When  
  
I'd lie next to you  
  
I was warm  
  
All through winter  
  
_  
  
Your hair was  
  
So glossy  
  
So perfect  
  
Your pride  
  
Yet damaged  
  
And messy  
  
The day that  
  
You died  
  
_  
  
You, Sirius  
  
In life  
  
Never paused for too long  
  
But, Sirius  
  
In death  
  
You're not moving  
  
It's wrong  
  
_  
  
I remember  
  
The pranks  
  
When we were sixteen  
  
You picked on  
  
Poor Snivellus  
  
Your smile  
  
So mean  
  
_  
  
I remember  
  
Us dancing  
  
Holding me so very tight  
  
My heart pounding  
  
Me pretending  
  
That you weren't drunk that night  
  
_  
  
You, Sirius  
  
Held my hands  
  
So I would be warm  
  
Our bodies  
  
Connected  
  
That night in the dorm  
  
_  
  
In the morning  
  
It was over  
  
Nothing happened  
  
For you  
  
But in my heart  
  
I prayed that  
  
You wanted me, too  
  
_  
  
You, Sirius  
  
Never broke away  
  
You always stayed by me  
  
My protector  
  
My best friend  
  
Always Padfoot and Moony  
  
_  
  
You Sirius  
  
Your magic lives  
  
But you've been tragically killed  
  
You lie on  
  
The floor stiff  
  
Your smile  
  
So still.  
  
~*~ 


	9. Draco Malfoy: Never Lived

*AN: Please be cautioned that the poem you are about to read contains bad things happening to poor Draco Malfoy. I want you to know that although you may get angry, it is never a good thing to kill the author. ^-^ J/K, but seriously, I do not want any flames screaming at me. This poem has a point.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*DRACO MALFOY- Never Lived*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy's found the poison  
  
Draco Malfoy's finally freed  
  
Draco Malfoy- no one loved me  
  
Draco Malfoy dead indeed  
  
_  
  
Are you listening to what I'm saying?  
  
I want my coffin painted black  
  
And if Father doesn't buy the nicest  
  
You can just tell him to take it back  
  
_  
  
I want a headstone that's large, like a cross  
  
With a depressing little message upon it  
  
I want all you prats to be reminded of your loss  
  
No matter how bad you originally wanted it  
  
_  
  
When Mother sobs and carries on  
  
Don't tell her to dry her eyes!  
  
Tell her she shouldn't have been gone for so long  
  
And believed my father's lies  
  
_  
  
She always told me I had his looks  
  
I did not want it but it was not all  
  
Perhaps it was her wishes for us to bond  
  
That brought about my fall  
  
_  
  
When dear Daddy screams and blames the school  
  
Because 'they' let me die  
  
Do me a favor and tell him this:  
  
HE'S THE REASON WHY!  
  
_  
  
Why I snuck into the poison closet  
  
And drained the deadly bottle  
  
I'll bet he's sad I'm not living now  
  
That poison was expensive- I deserve to be throttled  
  
_  
  
Yes, it's too bad that little boys  
  
Who are dead can learn lessons no more  
  
It's kind of hard to make me cry  
  
When I'm lifeless on the floor  
  
_  
  
Oh, I've been dead for years and years  
  
Before my soul left me  
  
Depression and despair had killed me off  
  
Locked without a key  
  
_  
  
The children at school won't remember  
  
When Draco Malfoy was nice  
  
They won't remember his rare happy smile  
  
But they'll still loathe his heart of ice  
  
_  
  
And I'll never ever have a second chance  
  
To prove I'm not who you think  
  
I will not ever grow old  
  
Do these thoughts make your heart sink?  
  
_  
  
Well, THEY SHOULD  
  
You ought to feel so sorry  
  
But no one understood  
  
And no one got to know me  
  
Because how could have it come to any good?  
  
_  
  
I want you to remember me with sadness  
  
Wishing you hadn't acted the way that you did  
  
I want you to remember Draco Malfoy  
  
The Boy Who NEVER Lived.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
